Caroline (Film)
Caroline ''is a Film released by Disney in 2000. It is the First Installment in the Disney Kids Franchise Plot Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow -- who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go? Enter a land of adventure and mystery as Caroline and her four best Kid friends turn winter into spring and, with the power of faith, trust and a little bit of pixie dust, learn the importance of being true to yourself. Staff Executive Producer Kate Taylor Series Producer Kathleen Shugrue Director Bob Comiskey Supervising Producer Paul Serafini Content Producer Marcy Gunther Science Producer Marisa Wolsky Senior Editor Arnie Harchik Project Director Lisa A. Jones Business Manager Maureen Henehan Production Coordinator Arelitsa Kazakos Associate Producers Eric Handler Jessica Rueter Andrews Assistant Director Christopher Hastings Production Manager Peter Villa Art Direction Elles Gianocostas Designer Peter Lyons Original Music Manic Moose Additional Music Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Dave Trusz for Eggplant Productions Inc. Animation Bruce Walker FableVision Studios Lighting Director Chuck Eldridge Technical Director Dean Raymond Floor Director Beth Cosentino Camera Operators Jeff Gentile Mark C. Helton Stephen McCarthy Michael Tivey Audio Christopher Allan Assistant Lighting Director Wayne Simpson Audio 2 Jeffrey Briggette Video David Elinoff VTR Tom Pugh Grip Brendan Keefe Scenics Coburn Bennett Benjamin W. Mayerson Production Design Production Design Group John Murphy, Jr. Costume Designer Parrish Kennington Choreographer Wyatt "Mo'gee" Jackson Props Lisa Shaftel Prop Assistants Jennifer Marbury Lisa Nagid Segment Editors Shady Hartshorne Maureen Keleher Assistant Editor Ryan Hodson Post Audio Mix Dan Lesiw Science & Math Content Manager Yasameen Sharif Drama Coach Maggie Steig Script Coordinator Jenna Goodearl Script Production Assistants Betsy Gartrell Devon Tutak Production Assistants Stacey Babb Karen Nelson Make-Up Jeri La Shay Joe Rossi Hair Jill Robitaille Researcher Amy Podolsky Food Consultant Brett Frechette Nurse Toni Jackson Cast Coordinator Eric Williams Mail Screener Katie Murphy Casting Nancy Doyle Science Content Director Robert V. Lange, Ph. D. Math Content Director Andee Rubin, M.S. Outreach Susan Buckey Amy Hubbard Jenny Lisle Ellen Robinson Thea Sahr Promotion Susan Barrett Amy Kunen Zall Tracy Patterson Tsering Yangzom Station Relations Julie Baker Legal Barbara Cecchini Elaine Coolbrith Jay Fialkov Janice Flood Nike Okediji Cast * Julie Baker as Clank * Amy Kunen Zall as Bobble * Akira Ifukube as Fairy Mary * Ishiro Honda as the Dust Fairy * Shinichi Sekizawa as Queen Clarion Pixie Hollow Kids * Tomoyuki Tanaka as Fawn * Hiroshi Miyagawa as Rosetta * Caroline Botelho as Herself * Hajime Koizumi as Silvermist * Ryohei Fujii as Iridesss Soundtrack Main Article: Caroline (Soundtrack) Trivia * Unlike ZOOM, which was used using Live Action, these Movies are Computer Animated * This Spinoff of ZOOM stars Caroline and her Kid Friends in Adventures of their Own Rotten Tomatoes When ''Caroline ''was released in 2000, it was a Rotten Tomatoes Rating of 89% Positive Refrences This is a list of references for 'Caroline'''. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Video Releases Category:Movies Category:Disney Kids Series Category:Caroline Series Category:Disney